


Coats and Sneaking Out

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Cute, F/F, Fellas is it gay to give your coat to your crush, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: A talk between an advisor of the Fire Nation and the chief of the Northern Water Tribe
Relationships: Mai & Yue, Mai/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	Coats and Sneaking Out

If you had told Mai at the beginning of this week, that she would be standing on a bridge next to the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, when she was supposed to be asleep, she would have told you that you were crazy.

Well, that’s exactly what she was doing.

Yue, _Chief_ Yue had come into her room late at night and asked her if she wanted to come with her. Mai, who had already found herself intrigued by the chief, said yes and followed her out after throwing on some more thick robes.

She had thought that it would be enough at the time, but she had bitterly underestimated the cold in the North, and she was currently trying not to shiver as Chief Yue was talking. She was currently talking about the moon, and Mai, with her hands wrapped around herself, just nodded when needed, and tried not to stare at the chief for too long.

Soon, the chief realized that something was wrong and she stopped talking about the moon, Mai really was enjoying hearing her, and looked at Mai.

“Are… Are you cold?”, Yue asked, looking at Mai, who was still hugging herself tightly in an effort to not shiver.

“No. I’m fine, you can continue.”, she said quickly, mentally face palming herself when she saw Yue put her hands over her mouth and try to cover a laugh. 

“You are! Mai! You should have told me! Here!”, Yue exclaimed, taking off one of her outer coats and putting it on Mai. 

Mai, who was not expecting this, gave a nervous laugh as she did so. 

“Thanks.”, she said softly, giving her a small smile. 

Yue laughed, and Agni save her now, her laugh was so pretty, before saying, “Of course! We have to get you more coats. I don’t want you to freeze to death the next time we come out here!”, and looking back to the moon with a smile. 

“Next time?”, Mai thought to herself, before realizing she didn’t really mind having a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! Yumai has simply taken over my heart <3
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ zombiejune


End file.
